


heather

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's based off the song heather by conan gray. kind of all over the place but it is what it is.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	heather

the 3rd of december, it was getting colder and colder every day. eddie sat with richie out front of the school waiting for the rest of the losers. they had shown up a little earlier today so they had a chance to hang out together for a little while. it had been a while since they hung out, just the two of them, and eddie had been in such a rush he had forgotten to put on a sweater. the longer he stood with richie waiting the more he regretted it. he was barely paying attention to what richie was saying at this point, hoping everyone else would hurry up so he could go inside where it was warm.

richie took notice of the younger boy's shivering and slid of his maroon sweater with a smile.

"here." he handed eddie the sweater

"are you sure?"

richie shrugged, "it looks better on you than me anyway."

eddie gratefully took the sweater and slipped it on, immediately feeling much warmer. it was a little big on him, resulting in the sleeves covering his hands and the fabric going halfway down his thighs. he wasn't complaining though. eddie looked up at richie and watched as he looked at someone from across the school. only if you knew how much i liked you.

xxx

they sat at the quarry together, enjoying the time alone hidden off from the rest of derry. they sat across from each other and talked. talking about anything, everything. eddie still in richie's sweater. they sat in a comfortable silence for a little while just enjoying each other's company. after a few minutes eddie had looked up at richie to see that his hazel brown eyes were staring back at him with a soft loving gaze. he felt as if he could melt right then and there.

they don't know who initiated it, but eventually both boys were leaning towards each other, slowly. eddie slipped his eyes closed and then their lips connected. it felt perfect. as if they were two pieces to a puzzle, like they were made for each other. the kiss was slow and passionate. they were in no rush.

eddie felt like there were fireworks ready to explode out his chest as richie deepened the kiss, putting his fingers in his hair. it was a gentle kiss that left both boys feeling safe. they pulled apart with red cheeks and small smiles.

eddie was happy.

xxx

the days went by and nothing changed. they didn't talk about the kiss. neither boy seemed to be ready to bring it up. and that was okay, eddie would wait. for him.

richie had been a little distracted lately. he'd unintentionally stop listening to what people were saying to him, he'd cut himself off sometimes, going off into his own world. eddie noticed that whenever he zoned out he seemed to have his attention on something. or rather someone.

the rest of the losers club had noticed this too, some encouraging him to talk to that someone and some lightly teasing him. richie was mesmerised, and as mean as eddie knew it was he hoped that richie would never get the balls to talk to this person.

but one day he did. heather was her name. she was beautiful. her eyes were a bright blue. eddie thought that if you stared at them for too long you might just drown. she spoke with a soft voice, radiating a positive aura. just her presence made everyone feel safe and accepted. she was a sweet girl with a huge heart. who wouldn't love her?

heather had taken a liking to the losers club as did the rest of them. all except eddie. but how could he hate her? she's such an angel. but then again, as harsh as it may sound, eddie kind of wish she were dead. or that she just didn't exist.

because over the next few weeks richie and heather had grown very close. heather had been coming along to the losers club hangout days and sleepovers, and she and richie had spent a lot of time together before and after school.

bev had been the first one to notice eddie's disliking towards heather. she begged him to tell her why, what was happening. but he was stubborn. he refused. it did end up taking her a while, but after a lot of encouragement and ice cream eddie eventually had opened up to her and told her everything. everything that happened and everything eddie felt towards the boy.

bev had wrapped him up in a hug that night as he cried into her arms.

xxx

"could i have my sweater back?"

eddie's heart broke. "why?"

richie shrugged, avoiding looking eddie in the eyes. "i dunno, just want it back."

eddie had given richie the sweater later that day.

"you okay?" richie asked softly as he took the item of clothing from the other boy.

"yeah," eddie chucked, "i just really like that sweater."

richie smiled and in an attempt to soothe him he had said, "it's just polyester."

eddie tried to smile back.

xxx

that night eddie had invited bev over. he cried to her, and she did her absolute best to make him feel better by doing what she did best. lots of cuddles and eddie's favourite ice cream. eddie appreciated the effort, but it didn't stop the feeling of constant hurt in his heart.

"why would he ever kiss me?" eddie said as he laid his head in her lap. she comforted him by running her fingers softly through his hair, letting him get everything out. "i'm not even half as pretty." he mumbled before breaking into quiet tears again. bev instantly wrapped him into her arms, letting him cry.

"i wish i were heather."

xxx

he watched with sore eyes as she stood there holding his hand, putting his arm around her shoulder. she was wearing his fucking sweater, and as unrealistic as it was eddie felt like he was getting colder just from watching it all play down.

his heart honestly couldn't bare it anymore. he looked at her like she was the best thing to ever exist. and he looked at him like he was too. and he was. richie was the best thing to ever exist in eddie's eyes. so watching him flirt with this girl he met a few weeks ago was the final straw. it was the tipping point. he didn't want to watch anymore, so he left.

he ran.

and he ran.

he ran until he found himself at the quarry, sitting in the same spot they shared that kiss. his first kiss, from his first love. who had, at the time, seemed to love him back just as much, if not more.

he let himself cry. he cried until it hurt. he cried until the tears on his face would dry only to be replaced with another set. he cried until his chest hurt and until he was hiccuping as he breathed. he let himself sit there alone and cry.

"i wish i were..."

**Author's Note:**

> my wattpad is @uwu_ethan


End file.
